


Conversation

by yukasvanidz



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Psycho-Pass, Steins;Gate
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukasvanidz/pseuds/yukasvanidz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah sebuah refleksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There - A White Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 1984 punya George Orwell, Psycho Pass season 1 punya Gen Urobuchi dan Psycho Pass Commitee.  
> Warning: spoiler buat kedua fandom. Absurd. Mungkin mengandung unsur OOC.  
> Notes: seperti di warningnya, absurd, yak fanfic ini emang absurd – ide liar dan mendadak, sinkron lah sama pemikiran authornya yang menggila pas ngetik ini - juga fanfic ini salah satu fanfic yang dibuat untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan writer block.

Suasana hening ini... dan luas ruangan ini... intensitas cahaya yang meneranginya...

Winston memaksa matanya untuk terus membuka. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh kebingungan. Ia juga merasa sedikit ketakutan untuk beberapa saat, ketika mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Namun, saat ia memperoleh seluruh kesadarannya kembali, Winston merasa sangat nyaman berada di sini. Setidaknya, sekarang ia dapat terlepas dari suara-suara gemertuk, tawa-tawa mengerikan, dan gertakan-gertakan sadis. Cahaya dalam ruangan ini pun begitu bersahabat untuk penglihatannya, dan suasana ruangan ini membuat sakit-sakit pada badannya pulih dengan begitu cepat. Kurang dari lima menit setelahnya, Winston bisa berdiri dan berjalan lebih normal dari biasanya.

Setelah mengitari ruangan yang memiliki luas tak terbatas, Winston tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sejauh pandangannya, ia tak menemui seorang pun di sini. Mendadak, perasaan terasing membuncah dalam dirinya. Ia menutup matanya, memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat peristiwa apa yang membawa dirinya ke tempat ini.

Tidak, tidak mungkin O’Brien tiba-tiba mengasingkan dirinya ke tempat semacam ini. Tempat setenang ini memungkinkan seseorang menggunakan pikirannya lebih jauh, melampaui seluruh aturan, bahkan dimensi yang ada.

“ _Julia_...” Winston bergumam dalam hati, mencari-cari keberadaan gadis itu di sekitar sini. Namun, ia segera menepis pikirannya. Kalau gadis itu memang ada di sini, mereka pasti sudah bertemu daritadi.

 _Lagipula_ , pikir Winston ketika ia sudah dapat menggunakan logikanya kembali, _tak ada tempat di dunia yang rupanya aneh seperti ini._ Tempat monokrom yang begitu luas dan tenang, tanpa ada benda apa-apa, bahkan Winston sudah tak tahu apakah ia berjalan di atas tanah atau langit.

Winston membuka mata dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Senyum kecil membuncah tanpa bisa ditahan. Kini, ia merasa sudah tahu kenapa ia bisa ada di sini.

“Kalau semua orang tahu kematian itu seperti ini... mungkin tak ada orang yang ingin hidup.”

“Ya, dalam suasana seperti ini, tak ada yang akan menyakitimu kecuali dirimu sendiri – perasaan terasing dan kebosanan.”

Winston terperajat. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang merespon celetukannya. Dan yang ditemuinya adalah seorang pria muda berambut putih keperakan, dengan badan kurus dan sebuah buku merah di tangan kanannya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya, dan mata hijaunya memancarkan suatu aura tersendiri – Winston dapat merasakan betapa berkharismanya dia.

Selanjutnya, kedua pria itu larut dalam keheningan. Pria muda itu membuka bukunya di bagian halaman terakhir sepintas, lalu menutupnya. Winston mencoba menerka buku apa yang dibaca olehnya. Tapi, dari cara bicaranya, Winston tahu, pria itu dapat dan sedang berbicara dan membaca dalam _oldspeak_.

“Kau bukan berasal dari Oceania,” Winston memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, yang langsung mengusik lamunan pria itu, “bukan juga Eurasia atau Eastasia.”

Di luar dugaan, pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya, “aku bukan salah satu dari mereka.”

“Apa kau menemukanku berada di sini, lalu meninggalkanku sampai aku sadar dan mulai bertanya-tanya ada di mana aku sekarang?” Ini adalah pertanyaan Winston yang paling berani yang pernah diutarakannya kepada seseorang.

“Awalnya, kupikir aku hanya sendirian di sini,” jawab pria itu santai. “Dan aku baru dengar ada negara bernama Oceania, Eurasia dan Eastasia.”

Mendadak, Winston tertawa kecil, “aku belum pernah pergi keluar negeri, lalu kita dapat bertemu di tempat seaneh ini dengan seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang duniaku.”

Pria muda itu ikut tertawa, lalu melempar-lempar bukunya bak pemain sirkus, “sepertinya kita sedang berpijak dalam sesuatu yang tidak nyata.”

“Aku baru pernah mengenal seseorang sepertimu.”

“Dan kita terjebak di sini tanpa tahu jalan keluar. Kupikir, menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukanlah pilihan yang salah.” Pria muda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, “Shogo Makishima.”

“Winston Smith,” Winston membalas uluran tangannya dengan sedikit kaku. “Apa yang terakhir kau ingat sebelum kau berada di tempat ini?”

“Aku sedang berkelahi dengan seorang anggota polisi sampai hampir pingsan, dan saat aku terkapar, inspekturnya memukul belakang leherku. Lalu kudengar ia berteriak, tapi aku tak dengar apa yang dikatakannya.”

“Kau berkelahi dengan anggota polisi dan menceritakannya kepadaku dengan nada setenang itu – tanpa dendam atau penyesalan.” Winston mencoba menegaskan suaranya, menyamarkan ketertarikan sekaligus ketakutan yang muncul bersamaan dalam dirinya, “itu berarti kau menganggap dirimu tak bersalah, tetapi kau juga... tak menganggap polisi-polisi itu bersalah sepenuhnya. Kau melakukan itu untuk mempertahankan dirimu.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?” Makishima balik bertanya.

“Terakhir kali aku berada di penjara karena aku tertangkap basah telah melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap negara,” Winston menundukkan kepalanya.

“Pengkhianatan terhadap negara?” Walaupun tertahan, Winston masih dapat menangkap ketertarikan lawan bicaranya terhadap tiga kata itu. Winston sekali lagi mencoba mengamatinya. Dengan kharisma seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau ia merupakan pemimpin sesuatu organisasi radikal yang menginginkan adanya suatu revolusi. Kalau Persaudaraan benar-benar ada, mungkin orang semacam dirinya yang akan memimpinnya.

“Aku pergi ke toko buku bekas, dan mencari tempat untuk berkencan dengan kekasihku, dan kami begitu terlarut sampai _mereka_ menemukan kami.” Winston merasa tak perlu menjelaskan siapa yang dimaksud dengan ‘mereka’.

“Sederhana, namun tetap menarik. _Mereka_ mengusikmu karena _mereka_ tahu kalian berhubungan bukan hanya secara naluriah fisik, namun juga secara pikiran.”

“Di Oceania, hubungan antar pria dan wanita dilakukan hanya untuk memperoleh keturunan, yang nantinya akan menjadi abdi negara.”

Makishima terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini, namun ia langsung dapat menangkap logikanya, “mereka sadar betul bahwa hubungan seperti itu beresiko untuk membagikan pemikiran-pemikiran baru terhadap orang lain. Walaupun awalnya hanya kepada pasangan dan bersifat sebagai unek-unek semata. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka sampaikan kepada anak mereka atau orang lainnya, atau apa yang akan mereka tuliskan suatu hari nanti. Rahasia itu sulit sekali untuk tidak bocor.”

“Kalau rahasia itu ingin tetap tersembunyi, kau harus menyembunyikannya dari dirimu sendiri.”

“Kalau begitu, Tuan Winston, kau sudah tak menginginkan hal-hal tadi menjadi rahasia.”

“Semua hal itu bukan rahasia. Semua orang juga tahu aku ditangkap, tapi mereka akan menyembunyikan rahasia itu rapat-rapat dalam diri mereka sampai mereka lupa apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Dan rahasia itu akan menghilang begitu saja seiring namaku yang dihapus oleh _mereka_.”

“ _Mereka..._ aku penasaran makhluk jenis apa mereka itu.”

“Mereka juga tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin kalah jumlah, dan mereka ditekan oleh peraturan dan hukuman yang berlaku. Tak perlu kuceritakan hukuman macam apa yang mereka terima kalau mereka dianggap berkhianat. Nama mereka meluap entah kemana, kau takkan pernah menemukan bukti kalau mereka memang ada. Dan tak ada juga yang akan mencari bukti-bukti keberadaan orang-orang malang ini.”

Mendengar hal ini, Makishima membanting bukunya. Winston menoleh, dan ia menjumpai pria itu masih dengan ekspresinya yang mendekati normal, namun sorot matanya memancarkan segalanya dengan jelas.

“Apa arti eksistensi manusia untukmu, Winston?”

Winston terperajat mendengar pertanyaan Makishima. Ia memutar otaknya, dan sangat ingin untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. _Apa arti eksisntesi manusia untukmu, Winston?_ Winston ingin minta waktu untuk memikirkan ini, namun ia sadar kalau yang diinginkan Makishima adalah jawaban spontan.

“Jujur saja, aku tak tahu jawaban pastinya sekarang,” Winston memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, “tapi, tidak seorang pun layak diperlakukan seperti itu.”

 

.

 

Winston dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia melihat seorang petugas kembali memanggil seseorang dari dalam tahanan untuk dibawa ke dalam Kamar 101, dan segala macam rayuan dan perlawanan dilakukan oleh orang itu untuk menolak hal ini. Winston yang biasanya selalu bersikap tak peduli sekaligus sedikit ketakutan –takut bujukan orang itu berhasil, sehingga ia dan tahanan lain  yang kena batunya–  kini berbisik dalam hati tanpa ekspresi.

 

.

 

_Shogo Makishima, kalau kau yang menjadi tahanan itu, apakah kau akan mencoba melawan petugas itu dan menceritakannya dengan nada setenang tadi?_


	2. Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 1984 punya George Orwell, Psycho Pass season 1 punya Production I.G dan Psycho Pass Committee. Steins;Gate punya 5pb dan Nitroplus  
> Warning: spoiler buat semua fandom. Absurd. Mungkin mengandung unsur OOC.  
> Note: seperti di warningnya, absurd, yak fanfic ini emang absurd – ide liar dan mendadak, sinkron lah sama pemikiran authornya yang menggila pas ngetik ini.

“Bagaimanapun, manusia hanyalah makhluk temporal…”

“Heindegger.”

Lelaki itu dengan susah payah membuka matanya dan kembali menjumpai sebuah ruangan yang keseluruhannya ditutupi dengan warna putih. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, dan ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk berekspresi dalam hati.

Matanya kembali menelusuri sebuah ruangan dan ia menemukan sosok berkharisma itu—apakah ia terus berada di sini? Namun, sebelum dapat bertanya mengapa ia dapat kembali ke ruangan ini, ada sosok lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok itu adalah pria berdarah Asia, dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai gondrong dan terlihat sedikit tak terurus, mata sipitnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan, tetapi ada sinar tersendiri di dalamnya. Pria itu kurus dan badannya lumayan tinggi bagi seorang keturunan Asia. Ia mengenakan t-shirt biasa dengan pelindung dada ala militer yang sudah sedikit rusak, dan jas lab berwarna putih yang sudah kumal dan sobek di bagian lengannya.

Winston tertarik dengan pria itu—dalam pikirannya, ia ingin untuk bertemu dengan orang dari Eastasia dan Eurasia, ingin memastikan sebetapa jauh kebenaran yang ia ketahui—tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan percakapan antar kedua sosok tersebut.

Namun, kedua sosok itu lebih banyak diam daripada berdialog. Nampak kedua-duanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Dari cara mereka berdialog, Winston tahu kalau keduanya belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Winston berdiri dari tempatnya, dan duduk tepat di sebelah sosok tersebut. Namun, ia malah bingung sendiri hendak berbicara apa. Ia bisa saja langsung bertanya apa yang ia ingin tanyakan, namun ia merasa pembicaraan seperti itu akan menimbulkan rasa canggung.

“Apakah kau sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Tuan Winston?”

Di luar dugaan, Makishima lah yang memecahkan keheningan.

“Winston saja, Makishima. Dan… jujur saja, aku belum menemukan jawabannya.”

Makishima terlihat kecewa, tetapi ia tetap bersikap tenang, “saya berharap Anda tidak melupakan pertanyaan itu.”

“Aku tahu itu pertanyaan penting.” Suara Winston tercekat. Ia berharap sosok di sebelahnya menjadi penasaran dan ikut membelokkan pembicaraan, tetapi sosok itu hanya diam saja. Ia merunduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Ketika ia menutup kedua matannya, Winston sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang kemungkinan sedang dipikirkannya.

“Apakah kau menjumpai diriku yang hilang secara tiba-tiba, Makishima?”

“Ya.” Makishima memutar-mutar bukunya, “tetapi, pemuda ini menjelaskan semuanya.”

Winston menoleh pemuda di sampingnya dengan terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan menemukan orang yang mengetahui pasti apa yang terjadi secepat ini.

“Tetapi, kupikir kau takkan peduli dengan alasan mengapa kau ada di sini. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang mungkin kita bertiga lakukan.”

“Kita bertiga lakukan?”

“Okabe- _san_ ,” Makishima memanggil nama pemuda itu, membuat sosok itu membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Makishima dan Winston secara bergantian.

“Ah, maaf. Aku sedang mencoba menyusun rencana, walau kutahu rencananya mungkin sia-sia.” Pemuda bernama Okabe itu mengaruk kepalanya, “dari kita bertiga, rasanya akulah orang paling tolol di sini.”

“Kau tinggal di mana, Okabe San?”

“Hmm. Namaku Hououin Kyouma—ehm, maksudku Okabe Rintarou. –san itu hanya sapaan dalam Bahasa Jepang. Ah, maafkan, Bahasa Inggrisku tidak cukup bagus.”

Permasalahan utama bagi Winston dalam memahami ucapan Okabe bukan karena Bahasa Inggrisnya jelek, tetapi karena Okabe memakai tatanan bahasa Oldspeak yang sudah banyak Winston lupakan. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

“Kau orang Eastasia?”

“Eastasia? _East Asia_? Asia Timur? Ya, aku dari Jepang.”

Jepang. Berarti, dari dunia yang beda dengan Winston—tidak ada Oceania, Eastasia, dan Eurasia. Tidak ada teleskrin. Tidak ada empat ministri laknat itu. Tidak ada Bung Besar. Winston tersenyum. Ini lebih dari penggulingan terhadap Bung Besar—ini semua adalah peniadaan eksistensinya!

“Aku mengerti, kita bertiga memang datang dari _worldline_ yang berbeda-beda,” lalu, Okabe menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang _worldline_ —menjadikannya suatu kausalitas atas perbedaan dunia dimana Makishima, Winston dan Okabe tinggal.

Jujur saja, Winston tidak begitu mengerti akan penuturan Okabe, tetapi ia senang untuk mempercayainya. Dengan adanya perbedaan _worldline_ , maka kekuasaan Bung Besar hanyalah kecil saja. Hanya di satu garis dari sekian banyak garis yang tak terhitung! Dan sepertinya O’Brien tidak mengetahui hal ini.

“Kelihatannya kau senang sekali mendengar penjelasan dari Okabe-san, Winston?”

Winston menenangkan dirinya, mencoba mengurung semangatnya.

“Memang aku juga senang mendengar bahwa sistem setolol Sybil tidak dianut di _worldline_ lainnya, tetapi sepertinya kita tidak hidup di _worldline_ yang kita inginkan.”

“ _Ngomong-ngomong_ , apa pekerjaanmu, Okabe?”

“Pekerjaanku? Ilmuwan gila sekaligus sinting yang coba-coba jadi teroris.”

“…eh?”

Okabe _nyengir_ , tetapi Winston dapat menangkap kesedihan di baliknya.

“Teroris yang bahkan tetap melakukan aksinya meskipun ia sudah tahu ia takkan menang. Tapi, selalu ada celah untuk _nyemplung_ ke _worldline_ yang lain. Aku sedang mencari itu.”

“Asalkan jangan pindah ke _worldline_ tempat aku tinggal saja,” celetuk Winston asal.

“Memang, seperti apa tempat tinggalmu?”

Winston langsung membeku. Meskipun ia tahu kalau tak ada teleskrin di sini, tetapi teror terus menerus mengalir ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bercerita.

“Lebih parah dari Sistem Sybil, Okabe-san.”

Okabe menoleh ke arah Winston dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

“Ada perang tak berhenti-henti, kebohongan politik, distopia….” Winston mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan sekali, teror masih mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

Okabe menggumam pendek, memberi tanda bagi Winston untuk jangan melanjutkan perkataannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggumam sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Winston.

“ _Beta…_ ”

“Maaf, maksudmu?”

“Ah, itu istilah sains yang tidak ada artinya di sini, maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingatnya ini tahun berapa?”

“Sekarang? 1984, bulan April… entahlah. Tanggal-bulan-tahun sudah tak penting lagi buatku.”

Okabe terkejut, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengatakan hal itu bukanlah masalah di sini. Menurutnya, ini adalah persimpangan antar _worldline_ —lalu, ia menolak melanjutkan karena menurutnya itu adalah hipotesis tak berdasar yang tak penting dibahas di sini. Winston juga tidak berminat mendengarkan lanjutannya—ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana caranya ia berada di sini, bersama dua orang lain yang hidup di dunia yang amat berbeda dengannya. Yang jelas, ia ingin berlama-lama di sini.

“Andaikan aku bisa bawa anggur, pasti kita telah bersulang daritadi,” Makishima mengatakanya dengan sedikit menyesal. “Tiga pemberontak dengan cara masing-masing telah berkumpul. Ini sangat menarik untukku.”

“Aku juga.” Winston mengiyakan.

“Aku sudah tahu tentang Makishima. Tetapi bagaimana denganmu?”

“Pemberontak karena dasar cinta dan hawa nafsu.”

“….” Okabe diam sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, “kalau kau bersedia, mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut?”

“Aku punya kekasih. Aku mencintainya dan menggaulinya dengan sepenuh nafsuku — persetan dengan pengabdian terhadap negara. Lama-lama, rasanya seperti kami melumer dan menjadi satu. Dunia adalah kami. Itulah pemberontakanku terhadap partai dan negara.” Winston merasa enggan menjelaskan lebih dari itu. Untungnya, Okabe tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Berbeda dengan Makishima yang langsung mencari hubungan logis, Okabe tidak langsung berkomentar. Pemuda itu tersenyum, namun lama-lama ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. Winston dengan kebingungan memperhatikannya. Mulanya, ia berpikir kalau Okabe menertawakannya. Lalu, ia sempat Winston sempat berpikir kalau pemuda itu membayangkan dirinya dan wanita yang disukainya melakukan hal liar semacam itu bak cerita-cerita porno stensilan. Namun, Winston menyadari bahwa tawa Okabe bukanlah tawa semacam itu. Perkataannya tadi telah membangunkan sesuatu yang sangat liar di dalam jiwa pemuda itu—dan nampaknya, sangat esensi.

Winston tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut. Ia suka melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu — kejujuran yang ada di ruangan ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menemukannya, terakhir adalah saat ia dan Julia masih dapat bermesraan di kamar sewaan.

“Cinta itu memang gila,” Okabe tiba-tiba _nyeletuk_ , “tapi, sepertinya dalam kasusmu, itu hal paling waras untuk dilakukan.”

Winston menggelengkan kepala, “aku tak pernah yakin tentang batas kewarasan dan kegilaan.”

“Batasnya memang bak sehelai benang tipis rapuh,” Makishima, yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, “kalau memang cinta itu gila, kenapa manusia yang merupakan buahnya diharapkan waras?”

“Supaya tidak terjadi kekacauan?”

“Kekacauan yang bagaimana dulu? Apakah konsep bahwa wanita sekarang dapat bekerja adalah kekacauan?”

“Aku mengerti. Hukum relativitas bukan hanya berbicara soal waktu.”

“Tepat. Kita hidup dikelilingi oleh relativitas. Hanya ada satu yang absolut, yakni perubahan.”

Perubahan, hanya itulah yang absolut. Winston dan Okabe sama-sama menyukai pernyataan itu, walaupun dalam hati mereka sama-sama pesimis tentang hal itu—dengan alasan yang berbeda, tentu.

“Tapi, ironinya, manusia, yang katanya makhluk paling cerdas di dunia, malah tidak dapat menerima hal tersebut. Perubahan dianggap buruk. Statis dianggap seimbang. Dengan perubahan dianggap buruk, maka perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Padahal, tanpa perbedaan, peradaban manusia takkan maju. Dan, manusia akan sama dengan ciptaannya sendiri—robot.” Makishima memfokuskan pandangannya pada Winston, “oleh sebab itu, setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku bertanya kepadamu, Winston, ‘apa arti eksistensi manusia bagimu, Winston?’”

“Aku hampir menjawab ‘mempertahankan makhluk gila tapi unik’, tetapi jawabannya tidak seperti itu.” Winston menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir lagi.

“Terserah dirimu saja mau menjawab apa. Jawabanku sendiri belum tentu benar. Akan tetapi, aku berharap kau tak lagi melupakan pertanyaanku, Winston.”

Winston mencoba mencerna kata-kata Makishima yang lama-lama membuatnya pusing. Terkadang, Winston bertanya-tanya apakah Makishima adalah seorang manusia. Berbeda dengan Okabe yang dengan mudah ia pahami sebagai suatu individu, pemikiran Makishima seringkali terlalu logis. Winston yakin, bila Makishima mengubah pikirannya, ia akan menjadi sosok seperti O’Brien. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana Makishima akan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dengan kepala dan tangan dingin, ditambah lagi dengan kharismanya.

“Yang jelas, manusia itu bukan hasil ciptaan dari dirinya sendiri. Bukan robot atau apapun istilah yang kalian pakai untuk mengungkapkannya.”

Kejutan kecil bagi Winston ketika ia menemukan Makishima tercenggang dengan jawabannya.

“Bagiku, manusia adalah manusia ketika mereka bertingkah-laku didasari oleh keinginannya dan kesadarannya sendiri.”

 

.

 

“Kyouma? Kyouma-san??”

“Dia masih hidup! Bawa ia ke tempat yang aman!”

Okabe tak tahu persis tentang keberadaannya. Yang jelas, ini bukan tempat dengan segalanya putih. Ia dapat melihat berbagai macam benda dalam ruangan itu – sebuah meja kayu, kursi, lampu, jendela, serta lantai kayu yang kini menyangga punggungnya.

Perlahan, kesadarannya pulih. Ketika rekan-rekannya pergi untuk mengambil obat, ia perlahan-lahan memaksa badannya untuk bangkit. Ingatan tentang Winston dan Makishima yang sedang bercakap-cakap terlintas di benaknya. Ia tak sempat mendengar respon Makishima, tetapi ia menyukai respon Winston.

_“Yang jelas, manusia itu bukan hasil ciptaan dari dirinya sendiri. Bukan robot atau apapun istilah yang kalian pakai untuk mengungkapkannya.”_

Okabe menoleh pada pemandangan di luar jendela dan dalam hati mengharapkan, suatu saat, Winston dapat berbahagia dengan kekasihnya, sebesar harapannya untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan gadis bersurai merah itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke ini masih bagian pembukaan, maaf kalau informasi yang ditampilkan sepotong-sepotong bikin bingung. Diusahakan part 2 nya dipublish secepatnya.  
> Makasih bagi semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :)


End file.
